Ressurecting My Life
by moja ganda
Summary: An unknown/unplanned visit is all that is needed to find the reincarnation of his beloved.
1. Task for a King

CHARACTERS:

•Marcus Vultuti • Charlie Swan

• Isabella Swan • Jasper

• Aro • Rose

• Caius • Emmet

• Edward Cullen • Doc Cullen

•Esme Cullen • Volturi wives

 **Summary: An unknown/unplanned visit is all that is needed to find the reincarnation of his beloved.**

 **Marcus' POV**

 _I used to be cruel and merciless. Never forgiving, never forgetting. Those I think that are on my way are eliminated without thoughts. I never think twice about taking what I want, life, sex, blood. I can take it all._

 _But now, Marcus Vulturi is seen as the weakest of the three kings that governs the vampire world._

 _I know all this. I accept it, ever since her death._

 _Her death caused me everything. I am alive. Yes. But I'm not thriving. I find no comfort in my surrounding. I have a throne, I am a king but I have no purpose because my wife, my queen is gone._

 _As time passed I find it unnecessary to hunt, to talk, sometimes even to live, having thoughts of killing myself. However, as much as I want to leave and perish, I can't because I made the cursed promise to her. I promised her, as she lay dying in my arms that I will wait for her to be alive again. However long it takes, I will until she's ready to be with me again._

 _Foolish!_

 _I am foolish!_

 _Now that I have millennia to think of that promise I realized that however long I wait, she will never return. A vampire once dead can never return. After all, she already turned to ash. There will be no return. 'Reincarnation' is in itself is an impossibility. It's a myth. And even if it is true, it can never happen because vampire has no soul. Once one turned into a vampire, your 'soul' is damned for all eternity. You cannot be recycled because your soul is tainted. Dirty! It becomes an abomination._

 _Once I realized that fact. I become even more indifferent towards my brothers and their wives, our guards, and humans and vampires in general. The only way I communicate is through my brother, Aro. He holds my hand then proceeds to read my thoughts. Nowadays I find talking and communicating tedious and unnecessary._

 _Why am I alive? I asked myself daily, knowing full well that it's impossible for her to return. And the answer always comes within second of thinking the question._

 _ **"Find him. He will be your life until I come back."**_

 _That's what my beloved last words to me. "Find him." Who could my wife be referring to? How can she be so sure that this "him" he is talking about will rekindle my life that died alongside her?_

 _This is what kept me breathing for millennia, questions that only are answered by my wife or this mysterious "him"._

 _I tried to find him. However, because my wife didn't give me enough information to do so, the process is slow. All I know of this man my wife spoke of is that; he is a man, he's over one thousand years old, and that he is probably a vampire._

"Are coming, brother?" someone from my right suddenly said. This made me snap out of my musing. To cover the fact that I am not really listening to whatever my brothers are saying, I gave nod at their direction, without any knowledge of what I am agreeing too.

"Excellent! I will get the private plane ready so that you can go to the Cullens as soon as you can." Aro said, displaying his delight of what I can only guess as successfully making me go outside.

Visiting the Cullens? How interesting! What could they have done to warrant the notice of Aro and Caius?

I raised my right hand to Aro, who in his excitement, stood up earlier. Noticing my desire to have my mind read, he took my hand and did just that.

'Why do I need to go to the Cullens?' I asked.

"It seems you weren't listening at all to my and Caius' discussion earlier, brother dear" Aro said, amusement clear in his voice.

"You will visit the coven to confirm if they are taking care of a human, brother. If so, then you need to bring them here in Volterra and we will punish them accordingly." Caius said in an angry tone.

My only response is a nod at their direction. It seems for the first time in a long while; I will get to play again.

 **Author's Note:** Hi everyone! So this is the new story I am starting. The update will be a little bit slow because I am currently updating some of my old stories that I've neglected in favour of College. However, good news is since I currently have no school, I will be able to focus on my stories here at . Hope you like this new story! And don't forget to tell me what you think!


	2. A Simple Dream

**Summary:** _ **An unknown/unplanned visit is all that is needed to find the reincarnation of his beloved.**_

 **Bella's POV**

 _Vampires._

 _Blood Drinkers._

 _Cold Ones._

 _Whatever they are called. They are real. They exist. I_ _ **KNOW**_ _that. But_ _ **HOW CAN I KNOW THAT**_ _? I am only human, living in one of Washington, D.C.'s small towns._

 _I don't even know how I came to a conclusion that Cullens are vampires. All I know is that; no normal human can have that strength and stop a minivan from hitting a person with only a hand. It's impossible for Edward to save Jessica from a moving van without getting a single scratch on him. I mean, even Jessica needs medical attention and she's the one behind Edward._

 _I just don't know why I came to that conclusion. I mean he can also be a werewolf for all I know. Because of all this I think my unusual ability is reappearing again. The ability to "determine" if the person in front of me is "supernatural" or not. Crazy, I know. I never said anything to anyone about it because personally, I think I just have a few loose screws in my head._

 _Anyway, as people in the parking lot crowds around Edward and Jessica, I noticed that Edward's siblings just shared a glanced between each other before entering their cars and quickly left. Its as if they don't care about Edward's well being or perhaps they know he isn't hurt. Rosalie, the blond girl looked particularly pissed off with what is currently happening. After confirming that everyone involved is okay, I went home. I mean I may sound soulless but I don't particularly care._

 _As I lay in my bed I can't help but think about the Cullen, specially the supposed 'twins'. I just feel that Rosalie and Jasper are not twins. Although they might look alike I can't help but feel that it's just impossible. I can't explain it but that's what I think._

 _As I think more about the Cullens and its members, I start to close my eyes, and eventually fell asleep._

 **-Dream-**

 **I sat up suddenly, woken up by a noise I know is nowhere near my quarters. When I looked at my right, I saw a man but his face is blurred even though he is next to me.**

" **What's wrong, love?" the man asked in a loving tone as he gently touched my face.**

" **I heard a noise. Are we under attack my King?" I said as I touched the hand that is gently on my cheek.**

" **Yes. Earlier while you're out hunting with our sisters. It's just a spy that Aro discovered while I and my brothers are talking about our plan. Now the guards are just interrogating our guest." he said in a very serious tone.**

" **The Romanians?" I asked curiously. All I received as a reply is a kissed in my temple and a nod.**

 **As silence reigned the room, I suddenly felt fear. What if I don't survive the war? What will happen to** _ **him**_ **? Specially now my king, his brothers and my sisters does not know that he exist.**

 **The silence in the room was broken when suddenly an impatient knock was heard. Without waiting for an approval, the door opened. It was open by a man with blond hair but again like the person beside me, his face is blurred.**

" **We are under attack!" The man at the door said urgently. "HURRY and prepare" he added and quickly left after.**

" **Are you fully ready to fight, my love?" the man next to me asked while quickly leaving the bed, I presume to change into his battle gear.**

" **I am always ready My King.. but can you promise me something?" I said and ask as I too stood up from our bed to prepare for the upcoming battle.**

" **What is it, my love?" he asked. When I looked at him, he is not wearing his usual sleep wear anymore. Instead he is wearing a black robe made out of wool, and a black cape with red outlining it. The clothes fit him perfectly. He looks like a God. A God who's ready to judge and punish those who've done him wrong.**

" **Please don't die" I told him pleadingly after examining his attire thoroughly.**

" **I promise that I will never die, love. And as long as you're with me everything will be well" he said to me. Before I can speak again, he is already in front of me and kissing me deeply. "I'll be waiting at the throne room for you, my Queen" He said in parting and then quickly exited our quarters.**

" **I'll hold you to that, My King. I love you and don't you forget that you and** _ **him**_ **are my life."**

 **-End of Dream-**

Third Person Perspective.

Bella suddenly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around her surrounding as if making sure that her surrounding is real, that she really is in her room.

"what the hell is that?" she asked in her empty room. Confusion clear in her voice, deciding she can't sleep she left her bed and went to the window in front of her bed.

"Just who the hell is **"My King"** and **"him"**? she said out loud. Again, her voice is full of confusion but now it is also accompanied by curiosity about what just happened in her dream.

Looking up at the stars, she said, " If it's the last the last thing I do, I swear, I _will_ find out".

In another part of Forks, specifically in one of Forks private landing sites, three individuals unboarded a private airplane. Three people that form a small triangle. On the left is a man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, on the right is another man with black locks and dark blue eyes and the man behind them is perhaps the most handsome of the tree, he possesses dark midnight hair and an unusual red gaze that did nothing but captivate those who sees it.

Dangerous is the only way to describe the three, especially the one with vibrant red eyes.

NOTE: So what do you think about this chapter. I know it's pretty bland so far but I decided to work in it as I write. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. Also, please give me ideas in how you want them to meet or I'll see what I can do. Please look forward to my updates.


End file.
